


All Of Me

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: David wouldn’t have traded this moment for anything.





	All Of Me

Davey sat silently, a small smile on his face, as he watched Jack pick up his room. It had been a few months and Medda was harping on him to get it done. He could hear Smalls blasting some music from her room as she cleaned too. Crutchie and Spot were the only ones that kept their rooms clean, like normal human beings.   
“Sorry again for making you wait like this.” Jack said breaking the silence. “Medda’ll have my head if i don’t have this place clean by the time she comes up.”   
“I told you Jack, it’s fine.” Davey reassure him for what seemed like the thousandth time. It went on like that for a while, Jack walking around picking things up and Davey watching him, with the occasional comment from both parties.   
Davey was staring out the window, humming along to a song Smalls was (still) playing, when Jack let out a groan and flopped onto the bed.   
“What’s up?’ Davey asked looking towards Jack.   
“My red sketchbook is down in the theater. And i have to go get it otherwise I’ll lose it forever.”  
David chuckled and rolled his eyes good naturedly. “How about I come with you.”  
“That works.” Jack answered with a smile of his own.   
The pair walked from the apartment to the theater below them. The sight of the theater never failed to amaze David. They walked from the back, through the rows upon rows of chairs, to the stage.   
Jack walked to stage left, knowing exactly where his book was. Meanwhile David stood centerstage, basking in the feeling. The feeling of being on top of the world.   
The house lights were off, in fact only a single light was on, the one directly above Davey’s head.   
David thought it was amazing, standing on that stage, looking into the hundreds of seats. The thought that so many amazing people have stood there, in front of hundreds of people, god. It made David want to run back into the costume room, but also stay there. Imagining that those cheers, of those who have attended shows before, were for him. That people came to see him.   
Jack walked out from under a staircase, his normal hideout during shows and rehearsal, to see Davey standing under the light. His eyes were closed and a smile graced his lips.   
Jack suddenly remembered how much he loved the boy in front of him. He quickly and quietly took out his phone and snapped a picture before walking up behind Davey. He wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist and buried his face in his neck.   
“Amazing isn’t it. The thought of being the center of attention. Of all those people cheering for you?” Jack whispered, though he wasn’t sure why.  
“And terrifying. Exhilarating. Overwhelming. Like a dream.”  
“What are you? A thesaurus?”   
David chuckled and finally opened his eyes. He turned around in Jack’s arms and stared into his mesmerizing hazel eyes. David noted the bags under his eyes and how his hair was ruffled.   
“Can I kiss you?” He asked quietly. He always asked, he didn’t care if they had just been making out. He wanted to give Jack a choice. Because, they both know that there had been a time when he didn't have one.   
Jack smiled and nodded his head the slightest bit. David pressed a kiss to his lips and rested their foreheads together.   
Jack started swaying the two of them, humming a slow song.   
“What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawin’ me in and you kickin’ me out. Got my head spinnin’ no kiddin’ can’t pin you down.”   
David’s smile grew as he swaying along to Jack’s singing.   
“What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I’m so busy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.”  
Davey took Jack’s left hand in his right, his right hand going to Jack’s shoulder while his went to David’s waist. Then he joined the song.   
“My heads underwater but I’m breathin’ fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”  
Jack spun Davey, relishing in the way his blur flannel caught the air just right.   
“‘Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect inperfections.”  
Davey sang the next line.   
“Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’’re my end and my begginin’. Even when I lose I’m winnin’.”  
And then together.   
“'Cause I give you all, all of me, And you give me all, all of you.”  
Both of them stopped, too busy staring at each other to continue dancing. “I love you much, you don’t even know.” Jack breathed out.   
“If it’s anything like how I love you, I think I know perfectly.”   
Another shared kiss and David realized how much he loved this plain-spoken know-nothing son of a bitch.   
And he wouldn’t want it any other way. fell deeper in love with the boy standing in front of him, if that was even possible.   
And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and cherished because I live off validation!   
> I take requests on my writing Tumblr! (@silverwrites13 )   
> Or come talk to me on my main! (@galaxy-trees13)


End file.
